Destiny the Hybrid
Destiny is a protagonist in the Junior series who serves as Junior's close friend. She also functions as a healer who tends to people who are hurt or injured. Bio Destiny is a member of an unknown race, but that race was known to protect beings throughout the galaxy. However, at one point in time, the race was under attack by monsters, which led to the massacre of many members. Destiny's parents were also apart of the destruction, so they sought to save their daughter so at least one member of the race could be saved. To prevent them from becoming extinct, Destiny's parents used a powerful crystal to send Destiny to another planet, saving her from the wipeout. Both Destiny's race and the monsters that attacked them all were wiped out that day, due to the fact that the planet Destiny's species lived on was destroyed due to the mass attack it went under. Thanks to the planet's destruction, the monsters couldn't seek out Destiny, which ultimately spared her from their wrath. She wound up on Rainbow Island, Junior's home island. Despite being an infant at the time, Destiny still remembered what had occurred and became distraught about it over the years. She took care of herself in a deserted glade, and spend her life growing up there. When she became a teenager, she still had those memories and was filled with nothing but depression. However, she was eventually found by one of Shadowcast's beasts and would've been easy prey, if Junior didn't intervene in just the right time. Upon seeing Junior's power, and how he defended her from the beast, Destiny immediately started to grow hope in her heart, as she found someone who was capable of stopping evil. She then became fast friends with him and decided to live closer to him. Due to the fact that she and Junior relate in terms of being orphans, Destiny gets along well with him. She treats Junior much like a little brother and usually seeks him for help when there's danger around. Destiny sees Junior as someone who could stand up to evil and fend it off more than she could. Thus, she relies on him to beath anything that might threaten lives. Personality Before meeting Junior, Destiny was despaired, heartbroken, and sorrowful, due to what happened in her past. She also was filled with fear, as she secluded herself from anyone she met to keep herself safe, being aware that she's the last of her kind. However, after meeting Junior, she became joyful, hopeful, and more open to people she didn't know, though she does still express shyness and slight timidity upon meeting someone new. In addition, Destiny is easily scared by something that sounds or looks dangerous. But, she isn't as fearful as she was before meeting Junior. Destiny is kindhearted, sweet, caring, generous, and somewhat introverted. She prefers to stick with friends she already knows and tends to avoid making new friends. It's usually under Junior's influence that she makes a new one. Physical Appearance Destiny has a lot of physical traits to her body, making her somewhat resemble a cat. She has light yellow for with light green fur blending in at the near ends of her limbs with slightly darker stars. Light pink fur is tinted on her fingers, toes, her antennae, and tail. She has white fur coated on her belly. Destiny's fur has magenta spots on her shoulders, thighs, cheeks, tail, and in between her eyes. She sports light blue wings and has magenta fur at the ends of her ears. Her paw pads are magenta with the center paw pad in the shape of a heart. She has a green tongue and small sharp teeth. Her eye color is green and she has a light green nose. Destiny always wears a blue flower on her head and a light blue bow on her tail. She never removes her bow, but she sometimes takes off her flower. Powers and Abilities Since Destiny has two wings, she is capable of flight. Despite this, she prefers to travel along the ground. She has no problem with carrying Junior in the air since Junior lacks the ability to fly. Destiny can shoot heart projectiles from the palms of her hands, which can stun enemies if they're pelted with them long enough. In addition, Destiny can shroud her tail in sparkles, which in turn increases the strength in her tail. She then can use it as a battering weapon and smack foes with it. Destiny is also able to pick up scents from miles away, thanks to her antennae. Destiny is well-known for her surprising ability to bake. She can make bread, pie, and cookies very well, which brings Junior delight since he favors dessert foods, especially cookies. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Species Category:Females Category:Allies